THE REEPICHEEP CHRONICLES: A Mouse's Tale
by The Halfling of the Shire
Summary: From the beginning, Reepicheep has been a valiant hero. This ten part series will cover his adventures up through Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, with many original stories of his early hero-dom. Please read and review! I love advice.
1. introduction

**THE REEPICHEEP CHRONICLES: A Mouse's Tale**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: Reepicheep and his valiant character belong to C.S. Lewis. Some of the adventures, characters and names are my own, however.**

She scurried quickly toward the dimly lit room, filled with mice big and small. She crept soundlessly inside and stood up tall, looking around. She knew she was terribly late and hoped she hadn't missed him. After all, it was his going away party and if she arrived and he was already gone… it would be terribly tragic.

_Oh, where in Narnia could he be? _The little mouse thought, swishing her tail to swing proudly above her head. Wait, there he was! It had to be him, standing so alertly on his hind legs, looking very elegant. He was the handsomest mouse that Chericheep had ever seen. His long whiskers complemented his deep eyes and she smiled. He looked rather dashing. Chericheep had waited all her life to meet him, and this was her last chance. That is, her last chance to meet him before he left.

Reepicheep was going on an adventure and she didn't know _when_ she might see him again! She scurried up closer to get a word with him. He was talking to another mouse and seemed very interested. Chericheep looked at Reepicheep's companion. She was an old mouse, frail and grey, her whiskers drooped and ears flopped and she looked worn through and through. Her little paws were wrinkled and the young mouse suspected that she had worked hard for a very long time. The older mouse looked sorrowful but she turned her fading eyes up to the tall and handsome mouse before her and said "I know what I said, Reepicheep," with her feeble sounding voice, putting a wrinkled paw upon his high-towering shoulder.

"But those were bedtime stories for a little mouseling, I don't really know if there even _is_ an Aslan, or _was_ an Aslan. And the tales about the four children from another world; those were all parts of an old legend that many of us talking creatures believe in, but with Lord Miraz ruling Narnia with his cruelty, he's forbidden anyone to tell the story and no human save himself now remembers it. And besides, dear Reepicheep, even if it _was_ true or really _did_ happen as you are so convinced, it was so long ago that any animal, lion or not, would have been consumed by old age long before now. Are you so certain that going on this journey, or quest, will not be in vain? I fear for you. I love you, my dear Reepicheep."

"Yes, I know that, Nurse," he replied, his deep and young vice booming with energy and courage. "But I must go on this quest to prove myself. As you know, the Council has asked me to become the new leader since the death of my father, but I know that just inheriting a position doesn't make one a good leader! One must earn his place by proving his scared Honor and Valor, whether in battle, or in wits, or in leadership; I must do so."

"My boy," said his nurse.

"Mouse," he corrected. "And I am grown now, Nurse; I no longer need looking after. I'm not a mouseling any more."

"Reepicheep, please. Listen to me," she pleaded, concern in her eyes. "If you are so humble as to feel the need to prove yourself in combat or wits; is that not reason enough, is it not tenfold proven that you are a great leader? Stay and become our leader. There are terrible humans out there, killers and robbers!"

"Not all of them Nurse. And I'm not looking for trouble, besides, if I decided not to go, I would lose my honor by being thought a coward. No, I cannot do it. I will go."

"But you are not a coward, sir! You are the bravest mouse in all of Narnia… _and_ the North!" Chericheep cried out suddenly, and then realizing her mistake, apologized for interrupting and turned to leave.

"Wait, now, come back," the warrior mouse beckoned. "What have I done to earn your admirable recognition, milady? For I cannot recall our introduction… have we met?"

"Oh! No, um," said the timid little mouse girl, deciding it would be best to drop a curtsy. She did, and almost dropped herself. And the considerate Reepicheep helped her stand aright upon her feet once more. "Thank you. No, we haven't met. But every mouse has heard of your bravery and love, for instance when the little cart of barley tipped over and you helped pick up all those big grains, and when Perisickle and Tripletickle were arguing and you helped them settle it. And you taught Berrisweet how to fight like a big warrior mouse…like you! They are all little deeds, sir, but they prove your character and do not go without being seen."

Reepicheep looked quite honored as his little admirer sheepishly looked on. " I had forgotten about that…" he said; half to himself. " I didn't think anyone noticed," he shook off the thought. "But what is your name, little Peacemaker?"

"Chericheep," she quietly answered with a swish of her tail.

"A lovely name, my lady, and you know why I must go on this quest, do you not?" he asked, a smile crossing his handsomely whiskered face.

"To prove your honor to the Council, sir." Was her modest reply.

"Did you know that there is yet another reason?" he inquired, stooping lower to see her sparkling eyes.

"No doubt of it, but I didn't know about it, sir." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Have you ever heard the tale that Nurse, here, told me about my adventures to come?" he asked.

"Why, no!" Chericheep said, desiring very much to clap her paws together and jump up and down and say "Dearie me! Do tell!" but decided it was better to let him continue uninterrupted.

"Oh, please, Reepicheep," said the nurse, shaking her head "I made all those little poems up."

"Yes," Reepicheep said, turning to her. " But I recall you saying that you felt truly, at the time, that you were really speaking the truth, like some invisible being was pressing you to continue. Like your stories were prophetic. I believed you, and I do now, more than ever. It was Aslan telling you those stories, and its Aslan telling me to follow Him!"

"I already told you," said the nurse, but Reepicheep took her head in his firm but gentle paws and said. "Nurse, nothing you say will change my mind. Aslan lives, I'm sure of it! Anyway," he said, turning back to Chericheep.

"Oh bother, you won't listen to me anyway," said Nurse complaining. "go sit down, honey, this will take awhile., unless you'd rather not."

"Is it exciting?" Chericheep asked.

"Very," Reepicheep encouraged.

"Hardly," Nurse pessimistically sighed.

"Alright," said the little mouse girl. "Tell me."

And so the tall warrior mouse took her tiny paw in his and led her to an over to a purple cushion stuffed with sawdust and began his tale.

And here it is

--------------------------

Let me know what you guys think! By the way, "Chericheep" is pronounced "Share-eh-cheep" but I liked the spelling with a 'ch'. Please R and R!

------


	2. chapter 1

THE REEPICHEEP CHRONICLES: A Mouse's Tale

Part One

"The clear night sky was speckled with stars as if the wind had gently blown diamond dust into the heavens. It was a beautiful sight. The mice gathered into the clearing. A young mouse held a small bundle in her arms. She wrapped it tighter, holding it close. She looked down at her burden as a small cry escaped the layers of blankets.

"Hello, little Reep," she said, smiling as she unveiled the face of a small mouseling.

He smiled back.

"Happy birthday!"

The nurse cooed as she held him to her chest. The warmth of his breath felt good against the cool night air. Soon a faint, musical sound was heard, along with the ever spreading cry "Look! Look! Fauns! And…dryads!" from the mouse children. Sure enough, fauns and dryads had come out to dancing lawn and burst through the trees in an intricate dance of fast steps and brilliant turns. The music got louder still as the speed of the dance increased.

The mouseling peeked out of his nurse's bundle and gasped in delighted awe. The wood nymphs danced with ease and grace, enchanting all who watched. Reep grinned under the protective folds of his blanket. He watched as fauns excitedly grasped the hands of their neighbor (and even the paws of a startled mouse or two) and began a new dance.

What a special treat! To take little Reepicheep out to Dancing Lawn for his birthday! The mouseling became sleepy, and the assembly of Narnian mice provided a small wooden cradle for him to sleep in. The strains of music floated through the air as the little mouse gazed dreamily at the stars.

Soon, a friendly and unfamiliar face leaned over him. It was a beautiful face; full of expression and emotion as if sadness and joy were mingled ith memories and delight. A dryad, she was.

"His name, you say, is Reepicheep?" she asked. Her voice was musical and sweet, a hint of love was in her tone.

"That's right! Today is his birthday." Nurse replied, proudly mentioning the special occasion. The wood fairy grinned.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" she said. Nurse simply beamed. The dryad glanced back down at the small whiskered mouse. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! My, this little mouse has some adventures ahead of him!" she said, and then her eyes narrowed.

_"Where sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep,_

_To find all you seek,_

_There is the utter East"'_

"And so, if Aslan really _does_ exist (as I believe He does), and He _is _the Son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea, where better to find Him that there?" Reepicheep finished his story as the wide eyed admirer smiled I satisfaction.

"So, I am going to find out for sure that He exists."

"Do you think the dryad was right? About the water being sweet and finding all you seek and all that?" Chericheep asked.

"I have no doubt of it," said Reepicheep. "Nothing truer was ever uttered."

"You are awfully brave." sighed the small mouse. Reepicheep grinned.

"So, sir," she began shyly. "You can call me Reepicheep," he interrupted. His little fan nearly melted. "oh. Um… How will finding Aslan prove you to the counsel?" she asked timidly. He sighed.

"I don't know. I figured that if I meet some other adventure along the way that that would be enough t prove my strength, but I also know that many of the mice question my ideas about Aslan, and how can you be a good leader if your ideas enact controversy?" he asked. "So I want to know once and for all if Aslan exists, that I might know for myself, but also so that I may not cause disagreement amongst my fellow mice."

"That was a lot of big words," said Chericheep after a slight pause. "But, even if I don't really understand, I know that you are doing what's right. So, good luck, and I hope you succeed, sir."

Then she daringly put a little paw on his own and looked into his black eyes and said

"I believe in you, Mr. Reepicheep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

please review!!!! thanks,

the Halfling of the Shire


End file.
